Yoon Bo Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|Bo Mi * Nombre: 보미 / Bomi * Nombre completo: '''윤보미 / Yoon Bo Mi * '''Nombre chino: 尹普美 / Yǐn Pu Méi * Nombre japonés: ユン・ボミ / Yun Bomi *'Apodos: '''RillaYoon, Angry Bom, Boma. *'Profesión: Cantante, Compositora, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, MC. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Suwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 165 cm *'''Peso: 47 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: Gallo *'''Familia: Padres, hermana mayor y hermano menor. *'Agencia: 'Play M Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-Agencia: 'Kakao M Corporation Dramas * Farming Academy 2 (SBS, 2019) * Farming Academy (SBS, 2019) * Because This is My First Life (tvN, 2017) * Love Detective Sherlock K (Naver TV Cast, 2015) * Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) cameo Temas para Dramas * Wish you are tema para Matrimonial Chaos (2018) * I Pray 4 You (junto a Namjoo) ''tema para School 2017 (2017) * ''Without You tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) * Lovely해 (junto a Seulong) tema para Flirty Boy and Girl (2015) Programas de TV *Pocha Beyond The Borders (O'Live, 2018) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2018) con Hayoung (bowling) *Lanlife (JTBC, 2018) *Happy Together (SBS, 2018) con Chorong *King of Master Singer (MBC, 2018) con Chorong *Lanlife (JTBC, 2018) *Unexpected Q (MBC, 2018) ep. 14 *Dingo Morning (Dingo TV, 2018) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2018) junto a Naeun *Dingo Travel (Dingo TV, 2018) junto a Namjoo *Magudan (MBC, 2018) temporada 2, como estrella principal *Unexpected Q (MBC, 2018) ep. 2 *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2018) como MC especial junto a Ilhoon *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2018) con Hayoung (bowling) *Perfect Sense VR (OGN, 2018) con Hayoung *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2018) como MC *Running Man (SBS, 2017) ep. 372 *Albatross (TvN, 2017) *Law of the Jungle edición Fiji (SBS, 2017) con Chorong *JYP's Party People (SBS, 30.07.2017) *Inkigayo (SBS, 16.07.2017) MC especial *Run to You (1theK, 2017) *The Show Fan PD (SBS, 2017) *KRush (KBS, 2017) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS,2017) *Saturday Night Live Korea (TvN, 2017) con Apink *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2017) con Apink ep. 81 *Happy Together (KBS, 2017) *Magudan (MBC, 2017) como estrella principal *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2017) con Eunji *VICTON Born Identity (1theK, 2017) ep. 1-2 *Secret Variety Training Institute (MBC, 2017) *Oh! Cool Guy (2017) con Chorong ep. 5-6 *Running Man (SBS, 2017) ep. 344 *Wednesday Food Talk (TvN, 2017) *Goosami (93) & The Chocolate Factory (2017) con Eunji *KBS Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle' (2017). * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook - junto a Eunji (21-01-17). * We Got Married - casada con Choi Tae Joon (MBC, 2016-2017). * (jTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 20.10.16. * We Will Eat Well - junto a Luna de F(x) (30-06-2016). * King of Mask Singer (29/05/16). * Battle Trip (30/04/16) con Eunji * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016) como MC parcial. * Tasty Road 2 (OliveTV, 2016) como MC con Namjoo. * Apink’s Extreme Adventure (2016). * (KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (15.03.2016) ep. Celebrity Ping Pong King. * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 207 con Apink. * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 192-193 con A Pink. *(MBC) Great Expectations (28.09-15) con su familia. *(jTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 20.10.15 (junto a Kim Nam Joo). *(SBS) MTV The Show (21.07.2015 como MC especial). *(SBS) Running Man Episodio 255 (12.07.2015). *LG Twins vs. Kia Tiger (2015). *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (2013-2014-2015 como MC parcial). *(MBC) Real Men - Female Special 2 (25.01.2015 al TBA). * Slimmy Lunch Box (SBS 2015.05.23). * Star King (SBS, 2014.12.27). * (SBS) Star King Ep 395 (27.12.2014 junto a Namjoo). * (SBS) Oh! My Baby (13.12.2014 junto a Eunji, Namjoo y Hayoung). * (KBS) Vitamin (10.12.2014 junto a Hayoung). * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.12.01) con Eunji y Hayoung. * A Pink Oven Radio (1theK, 2014). * (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II Ep 258 (30.11.2014 junto a Namjoo). * (MBC) Show! Music Core (29.11.2014 como MC especial). * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (02.11.2014 junto a Hayoung). *(KBS 2TV) The Human Condition (09.08.2014). * (SBS) Running Man Episodio 202 (29.06.2014 junto a Naeun). * (KBS) King of food (03.06.2014 junto a Eunji). * (KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (02.05.2014). * Apink Showtime (2014). * (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (02.03.2014 junto a Eunji, Namjoo y Hayoung). * (KBS2) Mamma Mia! (23.06.2013). * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013) MC. * 4Minute Travel Maker (QTV, 2012). * A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012). * 1000 songs Challenge (SBS 2011.06.05) con Namjoo & Eunji. *(KBS2) Birth of a Family (2011). *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011). *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011). Vídeos Musicales *'2017': Yoon Bomi - Suwon *'2015:' Yoon Hyun Sang - Let’s Eat Together (feat. Bomi) *'2013:' K-Hunter - Marry Me *'2012:' Mario - MAYDAY *'2010:' BEAST - Beautiful Programas de Radio *'2018:' MBC Idol Radio *'2018:' Naver Pang Pang Radio *'2015:' SBS PowerFM K-Pop *'2013 - 2015:' Apink Pang Pang Radio Anuncios *'2018:' CHARMS *'2018: '''WKorea *'2018: Rebody con Chorong *'''2017: The Rulers (videojuego) con Apink *'2017 - 2018:' FORENCOS *'2017:' KWAVE M (edición Abril) con Naeun *'2016:' InStyle (Edición diciembre) *'2015:' CeCi (edición Septiembre) *'2015:' Vogue Girl (edición Mayo) con Apink *'2015:' InStyle (Edición Abril) con Chorong * 2015: Allure Korea (Edición Marzo) * 2014: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Im Siwan (ZE:A) * 2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y B.A.P * 2012: "Elsword" con Apink * 2011-2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Beast * 2011: "LG U+Zone"con Apink * 2011: "Converse Korea" con Apink * 2011: "Ceylon Tea"con Apink y Kim Yuna *'2011:' "Cottiny"con Apink Colaboraciones *'2018:' Flower Road - Bomi,Dahyun (TWICE), Eunha (GFRIEND) y Moon Byul (MAMAMOO) *'2018:' Mighty Mouth - Pretty Women (feat. Bomi) *'2017:' Hyun Jin Young - You Inside My Dim Memory *'2016:' The Angel Who Lost Its Wings - Bomi, Namjoo, Eunkwang & Changsub (BTOB) - *'2016:' Bada - Lonely *'2016:' Our Night is Prettier Than Your Daytime - Bomi, Nam Joo, Chae Yeon (DIA), L.E (EXID), Seo In Young, Lee Seok Hun, ₩uno, Yang Da Il, Brother Su, Chancellor & Kang Min Hee (Miss $) *'2015:' Pink Lipstick - Bomi, Whee In (MAMAMOO) & Hye Jeong (AOA) - *'2015:' Yoon Hyun Sang - Let’s Eat Together (feat. Bomi) *'2015': David Oh - I Know I Know (feat. Bomi) *'2013': K-Hunter - Marry Me (Acoustic Ver.) (feat. Bomi) *'2013:' M.I.B - Worry About Yourself First (feat. Bomi) Composiciones * 2016: Pink BnN - Lost Pieces * 2014: Bomi - Annyeong Goodbye Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': Apink **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina. ***'Sub-Unidad: 'Pink BnN **'Tipo de voz: '''Contralto. **'Registro vocal:' F3 - G#5 (2 octavas y 2 notas) **'Rango soportado:' B3 - Bb4 *'Educación:' **Gosek Elementary School (Graduada) **Gosek Middle School (Graduada) **Youngshin Girls' High School (Transferida) **Korea Arts High School, Music Department (Graduada) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Materno), Japonés (Fluido) e Inglés (Básico). *'Religión: Cristianismo. *'Especialidades: '''Bailar, taekwondo y cheerleader. *'Instrumentos: 'Batería, guitarra y piano. *'Comidas favoritas: Sopa de algas, kimbap triangular y budae. *'Color favorito: '''Rojo. *'Hobbies:' Escuchar música, hacer imitaciones de animales y comer. *'Fanclub: 'Blooming/Bommies. *'Lema: '"''Vivamos sin excusas". *Fue la sexta miembro de Apink que reveló A-Plan Entertainment vía Twitter. *Antes de debutar como miembro de Apink, vivía con G.NA y Chorong. *Le gustaba jugar al fútbol con sus compañeros en la escuela. * Practicó boxeo. * Es cinta negra en taekwondo por lo que confesó que si no se hubiese convertido en cantante, le hubiese gustado ser representante olímpica de Corea en taekwondo. *Desde el 2013 al 2015, fue MC de tiempo parcial en el programa de variedades de MBC, Weekly Idol. *Demostró sus habilidades de boxeo en 'Real Men Female Special 2' consiguiendo ser nombrada "Queen of Boxing" ''del programa. * Ryeowook reveló en "Super Idol Chart Show" que Bomi es la integrante favorita de los miembros de Super Junior. Él dijo: ''"Entre las miembros de Apink, Bo Mi es la integrante favorita de Super Junior. Ella es una persona realmente muy divertida, bonita y tiene una gran personalidad". * Tiene un trauma por una vivencia con las máscaras de gas, tanto que cuando participo en Real Men en donde una de las actividades era meterse a una cámara con químicos lacrimogenos y utilizar una mascara de gas. Fue la primera que salió de la habitación porque no podía respirar y entro en shock por lo que salió de la habitación al instante. Posterior comento que tenía un trauma por utilizarlas por una vivencia en su infancia. * Es nictofóbica y claustrofóbica por lo tanto no le gusta estar en lugares obscuros y sofocantes donde no pueda ver claramente, por lo que reveló que duerme con la luz encendida. * Padece de dermatitis atopica, una enfermedad que causa la inflamación, dolor y comezón en la piel, es por eso que en algunos eventos se presenta con parches en las brazos y piernas y con ropa de cuello alto para cubrir la zona afectada. *Es embajadora honoraria de la ciudad de Suwon donde ella nació. *De acuerdo a Dispatch Bomi, Naeun y Hayoung fueron elegidas dentro del TOP 10 de las chicas más hermosas del kpop (Mejores visuales) de acuerdo con una encuesta realizada a personas que trabajan en la industria del entretenimiento. *Participó en el show Law of the Jungle , donde varios de sus compañeros la elogiaron diciendo que era una auténtica chica de la jungla, entre ellos Jinwoon. *De acuerdo a Jung Min Chul (jugador historico en baseball coreano), Bomi es la idol femenina número 1 en lanzamientos "first pich", la fuerza con la que hace sus lanzamiento ha sido un tema de que hablar entre los medios, de acuerdo con un medio coreano, los jugadores y amantes del baseball la llaman ''Bbomgarner ''(Bbomi + Madison Bumgarner) quién es el jugador con más strikes en la historia. Jung Min Chul y Ami Inamura la entrenan para que en su próximo lanzamiento pueda sobrepasar los 100 km/hr. Enlaces *Youtube (Personal) *Instagram (Proyecto colaboración) *Instagram (Personal) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Galería Yoon Bo Mi1.png Yoon_Bo_Mi2.jpg Yoon Bo Mi3.jpg imagesq5y757.jpg Yoon_Bo_Mi05.png 10686969 622954701159251 5211432896439942983 n.jpg Bomi07.jpg Bomi08.jpg Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KYoutuber Categoría:KMC Categoría:Play M Entertainment